Ronnie Anne's Request
by RySenkari
Summary: While hanging out with Lincoln at her house, Ronnie Anne comes up with a surprising idea to pass the time... can a little bit of duct tape bring the two friends closer together?


(Author's Note: This story takes place before the events of "Relative Chaos".)

 _This is Ronnie Anne. She's my friend, and I like to think I know her pretty well. But just when I think I have her all figured out, she goes and surprises me. And, to be honest... that just might be the thing I like most about her!_

Lincoln Loud and his friend (and perhaps girlfriend, though the two would never admit it) Ronnie Anne Santiago were spending a fun afternoon together, hanging out and playing video games. They were alone at Ronnie Anne's house, with Ronnie Anne's mom working another weekend shift and her older brother Bobby on another date with Lori.

"You better watch out, I'm right on your tail!" said Ronnie Anne, a fiercely competitive look on her face as she rapidly pressed buttons on the controller.

"Aaaaaaaaaah!" Lincoln let out a scream as bullets whizzed all around his character. He was running for his life, but his screen was quickly going red as he took more and more damage.

"Here I come!"

Lincoln cried out in dismay as his character collapsed, ending the round with Ronnie Anne victorious. The two had been mostly even all day, but that was the deciding match, and the victorious Ronnie began to gloat.

"Ooooh, Ronnie Anne strikes again! What's a matter, Lame-O, did your controller give out on you like the last time I beat you?"

"Yeah, I think these buttons are messed up!" said Lincoln, fiddling with the control sticks as if they didn't work. "I want another round!"

"Maybe later," said Ronnie, getting up from the couch and playfully patting Lincoln's shoulder. "Don't worry, you'll get me next time."

Ronnie Anne stood up and walked to the kitchen, but just as she went inside, she turned around and smirked.

"...in your dreams," she added with a smirk, before disappearing.

Lincoln sat on the couch as Ronnie fetched something from the kitchen, presumably another couple sodas or a bag of chips. He loved hanging out at his friend's house, not just because it was somewhat of a respite from his often boisterous ten sisters, but because he really, really enjoyed Ronnie Anne's company. She shared a lot of habits with him, like reading comic books and playing video games, and she was one of the funniest people he knew, even funnier than his best friend Clyde. She could definitely be rough at times, usually punching him in the arm once or twice a day, and she was never short of insults either, but he'd really grown to love those little gestures of dubious affection, and he knew that deep down, Ronnie was a really sweet person.

He also thought she was really cute, but he'd never actually say that to her. One, because it was embarrassing, and two, she'd probably punch him harder than usual after he said it.

"Hey Lincoln, catch," said Ronnie Anne, as she tossed Lincoln something from the kitchen. He caught it and could see that it was a freshly-opened roll of duct tape.

"Uh, what's this for?" asked Lincoln, looking up at Ronnie with a quizzical expression. "You guys needing some repair work done or something? Because I could probably call Lana over, she'd love to-"

"Haha, it's not for that, Lame-O," Ronnie replied, still smirking as she sat down next to Lincoln on the couch. "I want you to tape me up."

"Huh...?"

"You heard me."

Lincoln stared at Ronnie Anne for a few moments with a baffled expression, not sure if he was really hearing what he just thought he'd heard. Ronnie Anne, the toughest girl in school, someone who never let anyone get the best of her, wanted him to tape her up.

"You mean...tie you up with this duct tape?" asked Lincoln, just making sure Ronnie was saying what he thought he'd heard her say, still not able to believe that she was really asking him to do this.

"Uh, yeah," Ronnie replied, raising an eyebrow. "Is that cool?"

"Well, I just wasn't sure why you'd want me to do that, I mean...is this part of a prank where I leave you tied up for Bobby to find when he gets home to make him think the house has been robbed? Because that sounds kind of mean."

Ronnie laughed.

"That would be a pretty good prank, but no, I just thought it might be fun. ...if you don't want to, it's cool."

"No, uh, I mean I..." Lincoln felt himself starting to blush, and gripped the tape tightly in his hands to make himself stop. "I'm just surprised you'd let me do something like that."

"Don't worry, I totally trust you," she said, standing up and crossing her wrists behind her back. "Well, what are you waiting for?"

Lincoln gulped, still wondering in the back of his mind if this was some kind of trick, or if Ronnie might start kicking his butt all of a sudden the second he put the tape on her. Lincoln began to pull the tape off the roll and walked up behind Ronnie, who was looking back at him, still smiling. She seemed so much calmer than he did, even though she was the one who was about to get taped up. It kind of weirded Lincoln out, and he could feel a lot of nervous tension in his stomach as he gently rolled up Ronnie's sleeves a couple of inches so he could put the tape on her skin. He began to wind the tape around Ronnie's crossed wrists, his hands shaking a bit as he did so.

"And you better do a good job, I'll be trying my hardest to break out once you're done!"

"Hey, I live with ten sisters, I've got lots of experience with this kind of thing!" said Lincoln, starting to pull the tape a bit tighter as he continued to wind it around Ronnie's wrists, making sure she wasn't able to wriggle her way out of it.

"Oh, I'm sure you've been tied up a lot," she said, laughing. "I bet every single one of them's tied you up before, maybe even Lily!"

While it was true that Lincoln had been on the receiving end of various binding materials at the hands of his sisters, and a LOT more often than he'd ever tied up any of them, Ronnie Anne's taunt still irked him, and he began winding the tape even more tightly. After he finished wrapping up Ronnie's wrists with the tape in one direction, he took the tape and began winding it around her already taped wrists in the other direction, forming a cross pattern that gave her very little wiggle room when it came to struggling. He could see her flexing her wrists slightly as he continued to wrap them, her fists periodically clenching and unclenching as she briefly tested her bonds.

"I've tied up my sisters lots of times before!" shouted Lincoln, tearing off the tape after he finished securing Ronnie's wrists. "And they couldn't get out of it either!"

"Sure they couldn't," said Ronnie with a sarcastic eyeroll. "So, gonna keep going?"

"Of course I am," said Lincoln, taking the tape and winding it around Ronnie's arms and upper body now, making sure to secure her arms tightly to her back to make it harder for her to struggle free. "When I'm done you'll be begging me to cut you loose!"

Ronnie just laughed again as Lincoln continued to wrap the tape around her chest and arms. Even with her purple hoodie on, Ronnie could feel the tightness of the tape around her body, though she wasn't even close to being uncomfortable. Lincoln had started to become less and less nervous now the longer this was going on, and Ronnie was glad to see that he was starting to have fun with this. She began to try and test her bonds again by wiggling back and forth, but just like her wrist bonds, the tape around her body was extremely secure, and Lincoln seemed proud of his work as he tore the tape off the roll again.

"How's that?" said Lincoln, watching as Ronnie continued to twist back and forth, her arms really flexing and working against the tape. "I told ya you wouldn't be able to get free. And I'm not finished yet!" 

Lincoln gently sat Ronnie down on the couch and rolled her socks down to her ankles before stretching out the tape again. He started to wrap the tape around her bare ankles, but before he did he stopped and looked up at her.

"Wait, is this okay to put the tape on your legs?" asked Lincoln, not wanting to hurt his friend. "I could pull your socks back up if you want, I just thought it'd be a little tighter this way."

"Yeah, go for it," said Ronnie, clearly not caring about a few little leg hairs getting pulled out. "I already told you to do it as tight as you can."

Lincoln began to wrap up Ronnie's ankles tightly, as tightly as he'd wrapped up her wrists, then tore off the tape and began wrapping up her legs again, just above her knees. Ronnie started to squirm again, but she definitely wasn't going anywhere. After Lincoln was done binding her legs, he set the tape down on the couch and sat down next to her, smiling.

"How's that, think you can get free?"

"Aren't you forgetting something?" asked Ronnie, leaning in. Lincoln began to get nervous again, and he could feel himself once again starting to blush and even to sweat. Lincoln was sure he'd taped up Ronnie as tightly as he could without mummifying her entire body. Is that what she wanted? Lincoln wasn't sure there was enough tape on the roll for that, and it would take a long time to get out of...

"Uh, no, I think that's good..."

"You sure about that, Lame-O? Because this is pretty weak even for you. I was expecting something a lot tighter, but you seemed to be scared of me the whole time. Is that it? Scared I can kick your butt all taped up like this? I bet I could. In fact, I bet that's what happens when you tape up your sisters, they all still kick your butt!"

Lincoln wasn't sure why Ronnie was insulting him, wasn't she enjoying this? He blinked, his feelings looking hurt by Ronnie's continued bullying.

"You know what? I think I might just hop over to my computer and shout out to the entire world how lame you are, Lincoln! I'll say, 'Lincoln Loud is the lamest loser who ever lived, and he should be embarrassed at how totally uncool and dorky he is. It's so pathetic!'"

 _Geez, you're really starting to go over the top, Ronnie Anne... is that really what you think of me?_ For a brief moment, Lincoln looked truly hurt. But then...

"I can't BELIEVE somebody could be this much of a stupid loser! In fact, I'm gonna sing a song about it right now! Lincoln Loud is- mmmmmph!"

Lincoln smirked at Ronnie Anne, looking into her eyes as he pressed a strip of duct tape down tightly onto her mouth, using his thumbs to smooth it over her lips.

"You know, if you wanted me to gag you, you could've just asked," said Lincoln, still smiling warmly at her.

 _Yeah, but this was a lot more fun._ Ronnie smirked under the tape, her face so close to Lincoln's that their noses were almost touching. Lincoln slid back from Ronnie and sat on the other end of the couch, pressing himself up against the armrest and kicking his feet up.

"You know, it's not smart to insult somebody like that when you're all tied up."

Ronnie just laughed, almost taunting Lincoln as she pressed herself up against the other armrest, placing her feet up on the couch as well. The two sat like that for a few moments, looking at each other, waiting for the other one to make the next move. Lincoln could feel his nervousness starting to come back, wondering what Ronnie wanted him to do now.

"Uh, so now what?" Lincoln asked, looking over at Ronnie.

"Mmm-mm," said Ronnie, shrugging her shoulders.

"Why don't you try to get out of that tape?" asked Lincoln. "I mean, you said you could..."

Ronnie began to squirm against the tape, her arms and legs both working to get herself free of her bonds. Her wrists tugged fiercely at the tape around them while her legs kicked furiously, moving up and down as much as they could to try and shake off their bindings. Lincoln watched as Ronnie rolled around a bit, continuing to kick her legs and move her body back and forth, her athletic ability and strength giving her a bit more flexibility than most, but the tight tape barely budged. The tape around her midsection had a bit of give because it was around her hoodie and not around her skin like her wrist and leg bonds, but even that tape stretched and gave only slightly, her arms barely able to lodge it loose even a tiny bit.

"Mmrph...grrmm!" Ronnie grunted into the tape over her mouth, vocalizing her efforts as the renewed her struggles. "Cm...mmnn!"

Ronnie kept at it while Lincoln watched, somewhat enjoying his friend's efforts to escape. He'd never seen Ronnie in such a fury, even when she was riding on her skateboard or wrestling one of the boys in gym class. He'd seen Lynn struggle in similar fashion after she'd been tied up by some of the other Loud sisters for practicing her sports a bit too loudly in the house, but while Lynn's struggles were mostly characterized by brute strength, Ronnie's efforts were much more agile and deliberate. She was trying to outsmart the tape, not break it, and while she was making a bit of progress, Lincoln had made sure to secure her in such a way that it wouldn't be anywhere near that easy.

"Ready to give up?"

"Nm wmm, Lmm-m!" Ronnie said with a glare, starting to kick her legs fiercely up and down. Her struggles were now focused solely on her legs, as she continuously kicked, mostly working on her ankle bonds. While she hadn't made any progress with the tape, something else was starting to come loose... one of her shoes was starting to slip off in the struggle, and after it flew off, she got the other shoe off just a few seconds later. Now down to just her rolled up socks, it didn't take Ronnie much time to get those off as well, and they landed in a pile next to her shoes. _All right!_

"What was that for?" Lincoln asked, looking at Ronnie's discarded shoes and socks and then back up at Ronnie. _I guess it might be easier to get her feet free without her shoes, but she's barely gotten the ankle tape to budge, so I don't see what she-_

Suddenly, Ronnie lunged forward at Lincoln, pressing him back up against the other armrest with her bare feet. She pressed her feet up to his face, her lips curving into a visible smirk under the tightly pressed tape. Lincoln grunted, taking a breath and immediately regretting it.

"Oh man, Ronnie, your feet stink!" Lincoln shouted in disgust, which prompted an immediate and very loud laugh from the highly amused girl, who responded by pressing them up even more against his face. "Ewww...!"

Lincoln began to cough and gasp as Ronnie's feet pushed up against him. It took him several seconds to push Ronnie's ankles away, but he had to hold them tightly, and even then they were still trying to press up against his face.

"You're really asking for it now!" shouted Lincoln, still straining to keep Ronnie's sweaty feet away from him. Ronnie kept at it, continuing to laugh loudly as she kept trying to push her soles closer to his face. "You think that's funny?"

 _I think it's hilarious!_ Ronnie wasn't trying to get her feet free at all anymore, she was using them as a weapon, and from the disgusted look on Lincoln's face, she could see that she was succeeding. She taunted him from behind her taped lips, making Lincoln all the more frustrated. "Smmll mmmm!"

"Noooooo!" Lincoln yelled loudly, hands clasped tightly around Ronnie's ankles, barely managing to hold her back. "I mean it Ronnie Anne, I'm warning you!"

"Whmmt mr ymm gmnna dmm, hmm?" Ronnie taunted, pushing her feet forward at Lincoln again.

 _I'll give you something to laugh about!_ Lincoln suddenly let Ronnie's ankles go, but at the same time, moved his head to the side, causing her to press her feet up against the armrest. With an agile flip, Lincoln positioned himself so that he was sitting on Ronnie's legs, pinning her feet to the armrest and keeping them in place. "So Ronnie, are you...ticklish?"

Ronnie's eyes widened in surprise and a bit of fear, and she barely had time to wince before Lincoln's fingernails began raking across her soles. He didn't bother teasing her with a single finger, he knew he might not be able to keep Ronnie pinned for long, and began tickling her with both hands right away, all his fingers tickling Ronnie's soft soles at once. Ronnie pursed her lips under the tape, clenching her fists tightly. She tried desperately not to laugh, she snorted a few times through her nose as beads of sweat began to run down her forehead.

"Well?" Lincoln said, his fingers rapidly scraping Ronnie's feet up and down repeatedly.

 _Oh man, here it comes...!_ Ronnie let out one laugh, and then another, and soon she was cackling with laughter, her body twisting back and forth, her legs violently struggling to get out from under Lincoln as he tickled her without mercy. "MHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM! MHMHMHMHMHMHMHM!"

Ronnie's nostrils flared rapidly and her eyes squinted tightly shut as tears started to pour down them. Her feet were _incredibly_ ticklish, though only her mom and her older brother knew that secret of hers. Now Lincoln knew it, and he was continuing to take advantage of it, his fingers continuing to work Ronnie's soles with incredible skill.

"You okay, Ronnie Anne?" asked Lincoln, stopping for just a brief moment to let his friend catch her breath.

"Dmm ymmr wmrst, Lmmclmn!" Ronnie shouted at him, her eyes a mixture of fury and determination. Her legs began to slide out from under Lincoln, who pressed down harder on them as he renewed the tickling. "MHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM! MHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM!"

Despite Lincoln's full weight being pressed down on Ronnie Anne's legs, she was very close to breaking free from the pin several times, even as her body convulsed from the fierce tickling. Despite the fact that she could barely get a full breath, she was still fighting as hard as she could, determined not to let Lincoln win.

At the same time, Lincoln was really enjoying tickling Ronnie Anne, especially knowing that she wanted him to keep doing it. He could see the determination in her face and could feel it as she continued to struggle, and had to exert a lot of effort just to keep her down. His fingers were also starting to tire, and he could feel Ronnie Anne once again about to slip free. This time, she was going to get out, but Lincoln wasn't about to let her off the hook just yet. As she got her legs out from under him and prepared to kick him away, he moved around behind her and held her in a tight embrace, his fingers now digging into her tummy and ribs. Even with the thick hoodie between Lincoln's fingers and her skin, Ronnie still felt the tickling, and she began to laugh loudly again, grunting as she continued to give her best effort to squirm out from her friend's tight grasp.

"Mhmhmhm...hmhmhm...mmm...ymm cmnt bemt mmh!" Ronnie shouted through the tape, so loudly that Lincoln could understand exactly what she was trying to say.

"Yes I can, I'm gonna tickle you until you cry uncle!"

 _You'll be crying first, Lincoln!_ Ronnie thought, and said under her gag as she fiercely pushed against Lincoln, trying to escape his tickling. She continued to yell loudly as she struggled to get free, the gag not suppressing her urge to taunt and playfully threaten her friend. Her gagged shouts came out as loud grunts, which Lincoln couldn't help but laugh at and respond to with taunts of his own.

"That tape's barely working at all, maybe I shoulda shoved one of your stinky socks in your mouth!"

"Mm nmm smmnm mmlse ymm cmn shmvv mmt..." Ronnie replied, a bit less angrily and a bit more snarkily, causing Lincoln to laugh at his friend's sudden vulgarity.

"Geez, do you kiss your mother with that mouth?"

Ronnie looked back at Lincoln and responded by pressing her taped lips to his untaped ones, causing Lincoln's eyes to widen in shock and causing his entire face to turn bright red. Ronnie was blushing too, but only slightly, and while Lincoln was temporarily stunned, she pushed herself backward and elbowed him slightly in the stomach, as much as she could with her arms pinned to her back. Lincoln's grip loosened enough for her to squirm out entirely.

"Ronnie A-mmph!"

Before Lincoln could finish saying Ronnie's name, she'd pressed her feet back up against his face and pinned him to the armrest.

 _I win._ Ronnie Anne said, pushing Lincoln up against the armrest with a victorious grin.

"Mmmph...!" Lincoln was now as gagged as Ronnie Anne was, his lips covered by her soles. He managed to slide out from under them just enough to speak. "Nnngh, what do you wa-mmmph!"

 _You like kissing me so much, kiss my feet!_ Ronnie spoke those words through the tape as well, and Lincoln let out a muffled cry.

"Nmm wmm!" Lincoln recoiled underneath Ronnie's feet, though after a while of tickling them he'd gotten used to the smell somewhat. It was still very unpleasant, but not enough to be overpowering him. Still, he didn't want to be pinned like this for much longer. At the same time though, he wasn't exactly hating this...he could probably have shoved Ronnie Anne's feet away if he'd really put forth the effort. _I guess I have to do it..._

Lincoln semi-reluctantly smooched Ronnie's feet, and she laughed again before withdrawing them from his face. Lincoln watched as she gave a few more somewhat half-hearted struggles against the tape, before looking over at him with a casual, almost bored expression.

"Give up on trying to escape?" Lincoln asked her.

Ronnie shrugged. If she really worked at it, she could probably get loose from the tape in about an hour... but she had already gotten her little "victory", and was satisfied even though she hadn't gotten herself free.

"Want me to untie you?" asked Lincoln, scooting over to Ronnie as she sat calmly on the couch. She shrugged again, then gave him a friendly smile and a nod.

 _If you want to._ Ronnie didn't care if Lincoln kept her like this for a little bit longer, but she didn't mind being freed right away either. Lincoln peeled the tape from Ronnie's lips first. Even though he was gentle, she still winced a bit as it came off. She was smiling.

"So Ronnie Anne, um... why'd you let me do that?" he asked her as he began to undo the tape from her wrists next. "I mean...you're the toughest girl in school, it's kinda hard for me to believe you'd let someone tape you up."

"Wasn't like I was really helpless," she said. "I mean, I still got the best of you, didn't I?"

"True..." replied Lincoln with a nervous laugh. After he finished undoing Ronnie's wrists, he set to work on the tape around her chest. "But still, you seemed like you really had a lot of fun."

"It was fun. Besides, I'm always working so hard around the house...doing chores for mom when she's away, struggling with my homework... it's nice to kind of blow off some steam for a while, and I figured letting you take charge would be a good way to do it. How about you, Lincoln, did you have fun?"

As soon as Ronnie's arms were loose from the tape, she rubbed her wrists for a few seconds before helping Lincoln undo her legs.

"Well...yeah," said Lincoln, his blush returning for a moment. "I mean... don't take offense, but it was really fun getting to tickle torture you."

Ronnie just smiled, unwrapping the tape from above her knees while Lincoln unwrapped her ankles.

"Yeah, figured I'd let you have a little payback for all the times I messed with you back before we were friends. Hope you didn't mind the foot smell, I try to keep them clean but I didn't have a chance to wash up before you came over."

"Aw, don't worry, compared to Lynn's it was nothing."

Ronnie and Lincoln shared a laugh over that remark, looking at each other for a few moments. Both of them were blushing now, and looked slightly away before the moment got too awkward.

"But yeah, Ronnie Anne...it was really fun."

"Glad you enjoyed it..." Ronnie reached over and held Lincoln's hand. The two looked at each other again, and she leaned up and kissed his cheek, her grip slightly tightening. As Lincoln started to pull away, Ronnie smirked and yanked him in closer. "Because next time, I'm taping _you_ up, Lame-O."

Lincoln laughed nervously. Something in Ronnie's eyes told him that she was going to be a lot less gentle with him than he'd been with her...


End file.
